


Квартира

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry girl, Fluff, For archive purposes, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, God this is an old story, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Not coming to terms about what their relationship actually is, Other, Soft Boys, Still I want it here, and a cat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Фелисити Лемон, Артур Гастингс и Эркюль Пуаро – молодые студенты и вместе снимают квартиру.
Relationships: Arthur Hastings & Felicity Lemon, Arthur Hastings & Hercule Poirot, Felicity Lemon & Hercule Poirot, James Japp & Hercule Poirot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Квартира

***  
В самый первый день они сталкиваются на лестничной площадке.

Фелисити безнадежно опаздывает, запечатанная в платье, как рождественский подарок в упаковочную бумагу, и в этом платье ей комфортно примерно так же, как было бы, завернись она в настоящий хрустящий крафт.

Панельный дом, где она спала на полу в комнате Эби (Эби с семьей переехала в Лондон два года назад и теперь согласилась приютить Фелисити на пару дней) остается за спиной, а Фелисити остается наедине с утекающими секундами и осознанием многих мелких простых истин. Например, туфли на каблуках были явно лишними — к тому времени, как подступиться к заветной лестнице нужного дома, она успевает, как ей кажется, не менее трехсот раз проклясть себя за желание таким образом понравиться хозяйке и, может быть, гипотетическим соседкам — прийти на встречу в приличном, женственном виде, какая это была отличная идея.

Не стоило так долго смотреть на себя в зеркало и пытаться поверить, что из отражения на тебя смотрит приятный, общительный человек, которому можно доверить квартиру, с которым можно завести дружную семью из трех соседок, с котором можно легко болтать и легко жить.

А еще вряд ли брови действительно стоит выщипывать так тонко. И вряд ли сегодня на встрече с хозяйкой всё пройдет удачно.

И всё-таки ей нужна эта квартира. Она должна остаться в Лондоне и она не поедет обратно. Двух человек, разделяющих с ней личное пространство, она вполне способна вынести. Главное, себя в этом убедить.

Она пробегает мимо высокого парня на лестнице, спотыкается в пролете и бежит дальше, не оборачиваясь. Она влетает на третий этаж и замирает — низкий полноватый парень подпирает стену у «её» квартиры. Наверное, сын хозяйки — душит она голос с паническими интонациями, звучащий в её голове.

Пока она пытается отдышаться, высокий парень, похожий на птицу, успевает неторопливо преодолеть последний разделяющий их пролет и остановиться в нерешительности.

Ну нет, не может быть.

Они неловко мнутся несколько секунд, пытаясь сделать вид, что не видят друг друга в упор — это случайность, они не нацелились на одну и ту же квартиру, ни в коем случае.

Тот, что повыше, стоит, завернутый в шарф, растерянно и нервно теребит нитчатую бахрому у горла. Приземистый и темноволосый со сдержанным равнодушием на лице рассматривает их обоих. Он и заговаривает первым. Его речь кажется одновременно шершавой и вязкой. Француз он, что ли?

— Здесь нет лифта.

Она бросает наугад:

— Стоит потребовать, чтобы хозяйка сбросила цену?

Он пожимает плечами:

— Может, и стоит.

Через пару секунд он добавляет безучастно:

— Эркюль.

— Что?

— Меня зовут Эркюль Пуаро.

— Артур, — радостно подключается высокий. Кажется, он действительно доволен тем, что это сказал.

Она решает, что бессмысленно врать людям, которые в целом еще не сделали ей ничего плохого, и пожимает плечами:

— Ну, Фелисити.

Они стоят пару секунд молча, а потом она говорит прямо:

— Я не собираюсь отказываться от этой квартиры, — и смотрит на закрытую дверь, чтобы не смотреть им в глаза. Шорохи в подъезде её немного нервируют. Кажется, этажом выше хлопает дверь.

— Справедливо, — говорит француз.

— Значит, по рукам? Делим её на троих?

— Ну, если она нам понравится, тогда думаю, да.

Парень, назвавшийся Артуром, робко улыбается.

***  
Когда хозяйка начинает коситься на них с сомнением, Фелисити тычет пальцем сторону Артура (он делает растерянное лицо) и говорит:

— Вот он — мой брат. А так мы все дальние родственники.

Эркюль явственно сдерживает так же явственно проступающее у него на лице сомнение. Хозяйка смотрит на неё пару секунд из-под полуприкрытых век:

— Да хоть свингеры. Мне-то какая разница, лишь бы вовремя ренту платили.

У Фелисити сжимает грудную клетку от приступа нервного смеха, но она сдерживает себя и притворяется, что у неё запершило в горле.

Сейчас она временами думает: сказал бы что-нибудь Эркюль, если бы она назвала братом его?

***  
Им показывают квартиру. Хозяйка похожа на старую кошку и повадки у неё те же. Комнатки небольшие, санузел совмещенный, но кухня очень милая.

Они заключают договор, подписывают его и разбирают комнаты. Фелисити оказывается хозяйкой практически квадратного помещения с миниатюрным балконом, столом, широкой кроватью и платяным шкафом. Она садится на незастеленную кровать — Артур жизнерадостно шелестит чем-то на кухне, француз, кажется, не разделяет его оптимизма. Фелисити думает, что она вполне сможет попробовать так жить. Репродукции Моне и плакат с «WALL·E» перебираются на стены комнаты из сумки, за которым она успела вернуться к Эби. С ними пустая комната кажется хоть немного обжитой.

Оказывается, что у Эркюля одной только одежды — два огромных чемодана, при её сумке, в которую помещаются всё необходимое — и в целом все её вещи. Ей становится привычно немного неловко за свои ограниченные финансовые возможности, но она старается этого не показывать.

***  
На следующий день они втроем сидят за столом и пытаются устроить что-то вроде совместного обеда. Кристально чистый сизоватый воздух пасмурного полудня касается их окон.

Эркюль долго молчит, а потом говорит ей:

— Я не француз.

Фелисити не сразу понимает и не знает, как реагировать:

— А?

— Ты вчера смотрела на меня с лицом «он француз». Я не француз.

— Ну ладно, и кто ты?

— Франкофонный бельгиец.

— Ладно.

Она читает о Бельгии в википедии перед сном. Её нельзя назвать совсем безразличной.

***  
Время идет и они притираются.

Фелисити оказывается трудно поверить, что Эркюль, вообще-то обожает испытывать свое обаяние и ироничность на малознакомых людях и смотреть насмешливо из-под ресниц. Первое время он казался таким мрачным.

Она узнает потом, что его родители, как и он, франкофонные бельгийцы, выдворили Эркюля из Брюсселя под удачным предлогом учебы за границей, чтобы он не влез во что-нибудь, учитывая текущую политическую ситуацию в стране. Знакомство с соседями по новому «дому» при таком положении дел определенно означало, что дороги назад нет (а еще, что кое-кто любит драматизировать), так что и не вызывало у него особенного энтузиазма. Не удивительно, что он тогда не был слишком дружелюбен.

Артур с Фелисити (по инициативе Фелисити) зовут Эркюля Франкофонным, Бельгийцем и Гражданином. На Гражданина он особенно обижается.

Артур оказывается выходцем из семьи среднего достатка. Он слегка растягивает гласные, и обижается, когда Фелисити зовет его детищем британского патриархата и занудой. На её взгляд он слишком наивен, зашорен и бесхитростен для этого мира. Артур носит кеды, свитера, узкие джинсы и обожает шарфы.

Артур «Почему, если я слежу за собой, то я обязательно хипстер?» Гастингс.

Фелисити никто никогда не давал прозвищ. В этом доме её одарили как минимум тремя. Впрочем, даже «Фели» её до этого тоже никто не называл. Она по-прежнему до тонкой линии выщипывает брови и наводит их карандашом. «Зачем, Лимонка? — говорит Артур, — Зачем ты так делаешь?» Она только отмахивается, это её брови, что захочет, то и будет с ними делать.

***  
Чтобы вернуться в свою зону комфорта, Фелисити надевает наушники и растворяется в звуках. Пуаро слушает свое странное франкоязычное инди и мягкоголосых дев с их звенящими песнями, и это отличный повод для шуток. На самом деле они с Артуром оба ничего и никого не знают ни из бельгийской, ни из французской музыки, кроме Пиаф и Азнавура. Погуглить — дело двух минут, но слушать, как Эркюль парирует с удручающим самообладанием, почему-то приятно:

— Артюр, а ты слушаешь круглыми сутками Imagine dragons, а если «La vie en rose», то только в исполнении Бинга Кросби. На английском! И я даже не выбрасываю твой смартфон в форточку. Я тебе даже ни слова не говорю, хотя это слышно во всей квартире.

Им смешно. Он комичен. Вечер продолжается.

Фелисити задается целью и находит этих девушек из плей-листа Пуаро, по крайней мере, двое из них оказываются Карлой Бруни и Мари Лафоре. Она втихомолку закачивает несколько их песен в свой старый, исцарапанный плеер.

Всё равно никто не узнает — она всегда слушает музыку только в наушниках.

***  
Артур покупает себе новую зеркалку и носится с нею повсюду. Эркюль смотрит на его восторги, кривит губы и беззлобно комментирует:

— Ребенок.

***  
С началом учебного года они разбредаются по институтам и собираются вместе только по вечерам и по утрам — в очереди в ванную.

Потом Артур приносит кота.

Он открывает входную дверь своим ключом, закрывает её за собой, вытирает ботинки о синтетический коврик и громко зовет их.

Они — недовольные — выползают из своих миниатюрных комнат и смотрят в две пары глаз на него, стоящего в узенькой прихожей и улыбающегося голубоглазо, немного смущенно, немного глуповато, еще закутанного в шарф, еще не разувшегося, с исцарапанными руками — и с котом. Он расстегивает молнию куртки до конца и извлекает на свет помятое, недовольное черно-белое животное тощего подросткового вида.

А потом торжественно его представляет.

Фелисити прикрывает рот ладонью, не зная как реагировать: смеяться из-за выражения лица Пуаро, умиляться радости на лице Артура или откровенно хохотать над помятой мордой кота и его громким именем.

— «Геркулес»? — переспрашивает Эркюль медленно, спокойным тоном. — Артюр, его зовут «Геркулес»?

У него всё равно в конечном итоге выходит что-то вроде «Эркюлис» и Фелисити упрямо пытается сдержать хохот. Эркюль игнорирует её волевые усилия и всем своим видом как будто говорит: «Я убью тебя, тупой англичанишка», — но всё-таки по-своему вежливо.

— Да, — улыбка Артура становится шире, — Я как узнал, решил, что мы просто обязаны его взять.

Фелисити не выдерживает и прыскает в кулак, кот, по-видимому, воспринимает это как проявление агрессии и начинает ворчать дурным голосом. Кажется, в тепле между артуровым свитером и тканью артуровой куртки ему нравилось значительно больше.

— И почему мне кажется, что Эркюль не в восторге домашних животных? — хрипит Фели, складываясь пополам.

Пуаро одаряет её коротким взглядом, в котором отражается все презрение человека, влюбленного в свои дорогие джинсы, к мелким волосатым паразитам, с которыми люди почему-то сожительствуют в своих же домах. Артур прячет улыбку в шарф и Фелисити ловит себя на мысли, что не знает, действительно ли это истая случайность, или он продумал все с самого начала. Сравнить Пуаро с котом, умник.

Он спрашивает как ни в чем не бывало:

— Фелисити, ты же поддержишь меня?

— Я люблю кошек, — она пожимает плечами, — дома они всегда у нас были.

Это голосование, в котором интересы Эркюля проигрывают. Ему нечем крыть — два голоса против одного, решение принято. Эркюль страдальчески закрывает глаза, открывает их и говорит:

— А в следующий раз ты, наверное, притащишь Пифа?

— Что?

Артур смотрит непонимающе. Эркюль выжидает пару секунд, потом довольно хмыкает:

— Хотя о чем это я. Пиф у нас уже есть.

***  
В конечном итоге жизнь оказывается ироничнее любой выдумки — а Эркюль с Геркулесом становятся не разлей вода за невозможно короткое время. Это как-то особенно подло с их стороны — говорит Фелисити Артуру, он кивает. Тем временем Эркюль грозится купить Геркулесу ножницы для когтей и злится, когда его кормят со стола.

***  
Национальная гордость Эркюля — смешная вещь. Фелисити не устает аккуратно над ним подтрунивать и ждать ответной реакции. Иногда Пуаро очень легко завести.

Он выгибает губы в явном неудовольствии и насмешливо говорит:

— Что возникает у тебя в голове, когда ты думаешь о Бельгии? «Тинтин», «Смурфы» и шоколадные конфеты? — как будто такое поверхностное знание культуры его родной страны — непозволительное и, как ни посмотри, оскорбительное невежество.

Артур отвечает со смущенной улыбкой:

— Честно говоря, я не так уж часто думаю о Бельгии.

Фелисити задумчиво роняет:

— То есть «Тинтин» — не французский комикс? Серьезно? — и, пряча улыбку в ладонях, наблюдает за тем, как лицо Пуаро наливается краской. Ей просто нравится смотреть, как интеллигентно он умеет кипятиться.

***  
— Я должна свалить на неделю, — говорит Фелисити за ужином, — может, на выходных уже вернусь, а может, придется задержаться.

— Ну, думаю, мы как-то справимся, — говорит Эркюль, вкладывая столько иронии в короткую фразу, что ей хочется аплодировать — всё-таки он талантлив.

Артур выглядит озабоченным. А может быть, ей кажется, у его длинного лица очень легко получается выглядеть печальным.

Не то чтобы ей хотелось куда-то ехать, но она через не могу собирает вещи первой необходимости и пакует их в рюкзак. Нет смысла брать с собой сумку, хватит и рюкзака. Поездка — это порция свежего воздуха, но ей почему-то не хочется уезжать. Странно, у неё не получается навскидку вспомнить другое место, из которого ей так не хотелось бы уезжать.

— Провожать меня не нужно.

— Окей, — говорит Эркюль и всё равно закидывает её рюкзак себе плечо, а потом смотрит на неё выжидающе.

Это нечестно. Орать хором песни Ланы Дель Рей и вместе есть пиццу из забегаловки на углу — это одно, но вот это — просто нечестно.

Она сглатывает и говорит:

— Я позвоню, когда приеду.

***  
— Фелисити, ты приедешь? — жалобно спрашивает телефон голосом Артура и Фелисити вздыхает. Ну вот, опять, как же её злит человеческая беспомощность. И конкретно это воплощение человеческой беспомощности, кидалт из среднего класса.

— Эркюль заболел и я не знаю, что делать.

— Он был в больнице?

— Он не дойдет.

— Возьмите такси.

— Он не хочет в больницу. Но ты же можешь приехать и…

— Артур, он эксплуатирует тебя из-за твоего хорошего к нему отношения. Если ты так хочешь ему помочь, отведи его в больницу.

— Фелисити, — ей слышно, как на том конце несуществующего провода вздыхают, этот печальный, серьезный вздох заставляет её поморщиться, — ты нужна нам. Ему плохо, а я не знаю, что делать.

О Господи.

Эркюлю плохо — она взвешивает эту мысль.

Но ведь Артур всегда, всегда преувеличивает, особенно беды.

И всё равно.

— Артур, я приеду.

Она разъединяет вызов и тянется к рюкзаку. Ну вот, теперь тащиться на вокзал раньше времени.

***  
— Да он же зеленый, — это первое, что она говорит, переступая порог их квартиры.

Ей хочется сказать Артуру, что они оба — эгоисты, как она от них устала, как же можно быть такими безответственными, ни во что не ставить силы и время других, так расставлять приоритеты, чтобы собственное удобство всегда оказывалось на первом месте, быть настолько безразличными к другим и внимательными к себе — и еще многое, на самом деле.

Она обдумывает все это по дороге на вокзал, горько отбивая чечетку каблуками ботинок на мостовой, пока едет в поезде, а мимо проносится scenery, пока поднимается по ступенькам, пока нашаривает в кармане ключи. Но она принципиально не исторгает все эти претензии и пустые жалобы из себя — она бессловесно входит, когда Артур открывает ей дверь, даже не кивает ему, хотя он однозначно ей рад, как только может радоваться испуганный человек неожиданному спасению; она оставляет рюкзак на кухне (на столе стоит блюдо с луком и с медом — прошлый век во плоти), входит в комнату Эркюля, останавливается и говорит:

— Да он же зеленый.

Зеленый, как что-то среднее между Эльфабой и Атрейо.

Эркюль сидит на кровати, похудевший, с кругами под глазами, обложенный кучей бумажных платков, у него натерт нос и впали щеки. Из-за толстого шарфа (артурового, кто бы мог подумать) кажется, что у него совсем нет шеи.

— Ce n'est pas bien, qu'en penses-tu? *

— Да уж. Определенно.

*Это не слишком хорошо, как думаешь?

***  
Её терзают угрызения совести, когда она разбирает рюкзак, раскрывает пузырьки с таблетками и пытается сообразить, с чего бы начать.

Артур же говорил. А она не поверила.

Сам Артур бегает из угла в угол, выгибая, заламывая, выворачивая себе руки:

— Он умрет, Боже, он умрет.

У Фелисити лопается терпение, и она, отвлекаясь от таблеток, рычащим голосом говорит ему:

— Артур если ты не прекратишь носиться здесь, как чумная квочка, здесь точно кто-то умрет. Смерть его будет насильственной и это определенно будет не Пуаро.

Он замирает. Бухается на диван. Вертит в руках подушку. Это нервирует — он рябит на периферийном зрении, и Фелисити снова начинает вскипать. Он не виноват, он просто волнуется, он, прямо скажем, в отчаянии — говорит она себе и тяжело вздыхает. Ему действительно сейчас очень плохо. Его Пуаро снова влез в неприятности, и на этот раз неприятности — это простуда с осложнениями.

Но ведь никто уже давно не умирает от пневмонии.

***  
Эркюль напоен, напичкан таблетками и уложен спать, Фелисити сбилась с ног, Геркулес, кажется, ходит по шкафу — в полной темноте он рискует не рассчитать и свалиться Фели на голову, а Артур… Артур крадется.

Из кухни тянет прохладой — простуда простудой, но квартиру с болеющим человеком нужно регулярно проветривать.

Высокий и длинный, с грустным лошадиным лицом, в полосатой пижаме, босой, он стоит пару секунд в темноте, и пальцы на ногах начинают примерзать к полу. Потом он огибает кровать в пару шагов. Прислушивается, кладет руку на лоб Пуаро (даже странно, но не промахивается), и чуть ли не отпрыгивает, когда Эркюль заинтересованным голосом — сиплым, но не растерявшим характерных интонаций — замечает:

— Артюр, у тебя руки sont très froid.

— Испугал, — Артур держится рукой за сердце, хотя это скорее жест, которым он проявляет свои чувства, на самом деле, сердце у него не болит. Но он испуган.

Артур автоматически подстраивается под больной и хриплый голос Пуаро и говорит вполголоса:

— Я зашел проверить всё ли в порядке.

— Со мной?

— Ну конечно с тобой.

— Артюр, со мной всегда всё в порядке. А попытки измерить температуру человека в полной темноте могут закончиться сердечным приступом.

— Да, — кивает Артур, сглатывая, — у того, кто меряет, точно.

Эркюль молчит пару секунд, а потом говорит:

— Но почему шепотом?

В темноте не рассмотреть лица, но молчание красноречиво. Артур смущен.

— Если Фелисити проснется, она будет долго смеяться. И долго мне этого не забудет. Во-первых, она поймет, что это я в темноте врезался в дверь — а не Геркулес, например…

— А, так вот, что это было.

— Да. А во-вторых, она опять начнет придумывать дурацкие шутки. Она иногда очень обидно шутит.

— Ей просто одиноко.

Сначала Артуру кажется, что ему просто показалось.

— А? — говорит он, забывшись, вслух, спохватывается и повторяет шепотом, — а?

Он приседает у кровати на ковер и опирается локтем о матрац.

— Ей одиноко. И обидно. Её умение соображать не ценят. Её рационалистическую натуру считают признаком сухости и безразличия. Она так радуется возможности мирной социализации, что теряет меру и выливает всю эту радость на тебя. Это радость общения такая. Специфическая. Травмирующая.

Ей говорят: «Вы милая девушка, но…» и ей остается только обнажить зубы.

Надтреснутый голос Эркюля в темноте его комнаты и тишине квартиры звучит жутковато. Но в то же время почему-то уютно.

— Знаток женской психологии, — хмыкает Артур.

Он через секунду успевает удивиться тому, как чисто Эркюль говорит на английском. Как будто вся эта возня с акцентом — односторонняя шутка «Пуаро-Мир», и он на самом деле не страдает ни франкофонной картавостью, ни острой необходимостью пересыпать речь французскими словечками.

Как будто прочитав его мысли Эркюль добавляет:

— … mon amie.

А может, просто показалось, — думает Артур, — всё-таки больное горло меняет голос.

— Если бы заболел ты, я был бы первым, кто сбежал.

— Знаю, — хохочет Артур.

Они тихо разговаривают в темноте, Пуаро хрипло смеется, Артур улыбается, хотя даже Геркулес в таких потемках не различил бы у него на лице улыбки. Но Пуаро слышит её по голосу и сам слабо улыбается, глядя Артуру в затылок — в то темное пятно, где, кажется, находится артуров затылок.

Артур сидит, прислонившись к кровати спиной. Он думает о тех мелких неудобствах, которые ждут его по пути в свою комнату: как развернуться, уйти, как попрощаться, как не наступить на кота, как не влететь в диван в полной темноте, как обойти двери, особенно ту, с которой он уже столкнулся. Но сейчас всё они кажется ему мелкими и незначительными. Ему хорошо.

В этом состоянии приятной легкости и внутреннего тепла он закрывает глаза на одну-единственную секунду.

Утром Фелисити с таблетками в одной руке и с водой в другой так их и находит — Эркюль спит на кровати, тяжело и неровно дыша, Артур скорчился от холода на ковре, опираясь спиной на кровать.

Она выдыхает и говорит сама себе вполголоса:

— А я, выходит, сестра милосердия.

***  
Днем они сидят на своей маленькой кухне, Фелисити откровенно издевается над классически полосатой пижамой Артура, а он, смущенный их утренней побудкой, в сердцах обещает ей, что непременно купит пижаму кигуруми и будет спать исключительно в ней. Фелисити покатывается от хохота, представляя высокого Артура с его печальным лицом в кигуруми. Эркюль щурится в чашку чая, как довольный кот. Геркулес свернулся у него на коленях.

***  
С отношениями у всех троих как-то не клеится. Фелисити ни с кем не встречается, но и не горит желанием. Ей, в целом, сейчас это совершенно не нужно. За ней, правда, пытается приударять тот сорокалетний мужик с первого этажа, но безуспешно.

Артур крутит со своей с театрального, но это же Артур, он слишком ветреный, слова «Артур Гастингс» и «серьезные отношения» слабо сочетаются в одном предложении. Фелисити видела объект воздыхания пару раз, кажется, Артур так боится её насмешек и критики, что предпочитает девицу попросту прятать.

Фелисити, несмотря на наличие «театральной девицы», всё равно любит поддевать Артура из-за их с Эркюлем нежной мужской дружбы.

Они редко ссорятся, но иногда Фелисити не успевает себя остановить и её швыряние колкими фразами во все стороны встречает ответную реакцию. А еще все их разговоры в итоге всё равно превращаются в разговоры о Пуаро. И оскорбительные споры тоже.

— Пуаро так влюблен в себя, что ему никто не нужен. Любовь всей его жизни — он сам. Вряд ли он способен любить кого-то так же сильно, как себя. Ну ладно, ладно, не расстраивайся, тебя он тоже любит. По-своему, эгоистически.

Смущенный Артур отвечает ей, с досадой, засевшей в искривленной линии рта:

— Ну почему всё обязательно нужно свести к глупым шуткам?

— Нет, слушай, серьезно. Всё ведь дело в имени. Это же совсем как в мифе. У Геракла был любовник? Наверняка был, это же Древня Греция, там у всех было по любовнику…

— Дура ты, Фели, — говорит он в сердцах, и тут же поправляется, — Прости, прости, я не хотел.

А потом появляется эта русская.

Когда влюбляется Пуаро — это влияет на всё. Вначале ничего не ясно. Есть мелкие признаки, но они почти незаметны. Что-то просто происходит, что-то масштабное и грозное, но до поры до времени оно скрыто от глаз.

А потом его инстаграм заполняется фотографиями вечно загадочно улыбающейся, невероятно женственной девушки в круглых очках и с длинными темными волосами. Подписями пестрят фразами а-ля: «Это мы с Верочкой в Британском музее», «А это — на мосту Ватерлоо», «её руки», «Le bonheur vient vers ceux qui croient en lui» и т.д. Когда Эркюль начинает цитировать банальные высказывания на французском, Фелисити тихо приходит в ужас. Он так сильно отдаляется от них буквально за пару недель, что практически полностью перестает их с Артуром замечать. По вечерам, мечтательно почесывая за ухом у Геркулеса, он строчит в телефоне километровые послания своей русской chérie, днем он просто исчезает, не отвечает на звонки, блуждает где-то, а дома только молчит и улыбается. Он подпевает своим сладостным французским песням о любви, он забросил институт и учебу, он прогуливает, он катится на дно в своей тихой любовной лихорадке.

«Мы теряем его» — говорит Фелисити Артуру, и хотя это задумывалось шуткой, но звучит совсем не весело.

В итоге они оказываются вдвоем на кухне, оба сидят одинаково поджав колени к груди и стараясь не смотреть друг на друга.

Артур наконец говорит неуверенно:

— Интересно, он знает?

Что мы так зависим от него?  
Что он так нам нужен?  
Что мы его — прости Господи — любим?

— Понятия не имею, — говорит Фели после паузы, — Но он ведь всегда всё знает. Как думаешь, человек, который знает всё обо всем, может быть хоть в чем-то близоруким?

— Надеюсь, он не собирается к ней съехать.

Я тоже, думает Фелисити, я тоже.

Потом в единый момент это просто заканчивается — и этот момент они оба, и Фелисити, и Артур, пропускают. Русская просто исчезает из их жизней. И пусть для них это огромное облегчение, они не могут не волноваться об Эркюле.

Он, вопреки ожиданиям, ведет себя так, как будто ничего не случилось. Артур радостно считает, что это означает, что всё снова хорошо. Фелисити совсем в этом не уверена.

***  
Угрюмый Джеймс из дома напротив похож на уставшую собаку. У него никогда не было слишком хорошо с социальными навыками, и хотя он дожил уже до двадцати пяти, получил работу и влип в отношения со стервозной девушкой, которая обожает пилить его по телефону — в этом плане ничего особенно не изменилось.

Его характерный говорок северного Лондона делу не помогает.

Троица, которая живет напротив, та, у которой менаж, а труа, его раздражает. Ужасно раздражает, потому что они все трое ему нравятся, но его необщительность и болезненная гордость не позволяют хоть как-то это проявить.

— Бельгийский выскочка, — бормочет он в адрес Эркюля при встрече.

Эркюль пожимает плечами — лондонцы такие лондонцы.

Они близко знакомятся значительно позже — оказывается, что они все трое шапочно с ним уже знакомы, но проходит не менее полугода до того, как они сталкиваются вплотную. Джеймсу требуется много сил, чтобы поверить, что они действительно не имеют ничего против него, как бы сильно он их не отталкивал.

— Здравствуй, Джим, — говорит ему Артур при встрече, с характерной для него улыбкой.

Он его мрачно поправляет:

— Джеймс, — но где-то внутри часть его расцветает.

А еще через месяц Геркулес раздирает его ботинки, мирно стоящие в их прихожей, пока они вчетвером играют в монополию. Фелисити, наливавшая себе чай на кухне и как раз проходящая мимо, видит, что от ботинок осталось, и прикрывает лицо рукой:

— Ну отлично, Джим будет в ярости.

***  
— Ну вот, еще один каланча, — бормочет Эркюль вполголоса, косясь на высоких Артура с Джимом.

Фелисити замечает предельно невинно:

— Ну, на фоне некоторых не трудно быть каланчой.

Пуаро смотрит на неё уничижительно. Уничижительные взгляды её не берут.

***  
Артур просыпает слишком рано — у него сегодня нет не единой пары, он еще может поваляться в постели с чистой совестью. Ласковый солнечный свет пробирается между шторами и мягко ложится ему на лицо. Артур улыбается и морщится. До него отчетливо доносится вопль Лимонницы, судя по расстоянию и громкости — из ванной:

— Усики?! Усики, Пуаро? Ты что, совершенно сбрендил? — а потом — её же хохот.

Артур улыбается, переворачивается на другой бок и снова засыпает.


End file.
